random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
THE OFFICIAL THEINVISIBLEHOTDOG POLL-A-THON 1
BEHOLD... THE FIRST OF THEM... THE OFFICIAL... THEINVISIBLEHOTDOG POLL-A-THON 1 because i will make some more. Are you ready to answer QUESTIONS? NO Maybe Pop goes the diesel A man says "I love you" and you don't know him. How do you respond? ...you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss for me and you, Barney takes a great big poo! BILLY BILLY AGAIN MORE BILLY Waluigi is licking your cubed watermelons!!!! KILL HIM KILL THE WATERMELONS KILL THE AIR- *gasp* *GAAAAASP* *choke* YOU DIDN'T SEND ME MY FRIED CHICKEN Oops... i might've ate it... Of course not! I sent MYSELF! Because i'm fried chicken's cousin! Sorry! I was watching a video of me not sending it to you. What's that you're holding? A biscuit! Do you want it? WELL YOU AREN'T GETTING IT BILLY The letter x that i stole from a baby Tape that i'm about to put in your mouth Old moldy fried doritos Your space bar (i'll give it back after the next poll) WHYDIDYOUSTEALMYSPACEBAR Itisfun Mustardwillfigurethatout Iwantedtosendittospace Is Mochlum a chair? Yes because he's the leader of the Republic of Chairlandia Well my Chair-izard will say that's true No he is a riahc NO BECAUSE MO Maybe, does it stand for Crazy Hairless Admin Is Reading? If so, yes. But he's not hairless. He's your computer's popcorn bag This is a poll Yup, it is! Nope, it's not! Nope, it's a SPACESHIP Nope, it's me barfing coleslaw! *BLAAAAGH* AAAAH AN EVIL RAISIN IS GONNA KILL ME! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! RRRUUUUUNNN Barf on it Lick glue >:D Throw prunes at it and yell "MEAP" at a microwave Throw Meap at it and yell "MICROWAVE" at a prune Wear my khakis! OKAY! No, YOU wear MY cubed watermelons i mean khakis! Put this in Google Translate, from Polish to English: "Podoba mi gofry i że zrobić zbyt" And then put something from the answers from Polish to English also, then vote for what you picked: Smażony kurczak na ratunek. Masło orzechowe jest teraz szynka i jest to się na twój palec. Mo jest fajne. Witam wszystkich, mam samochód doczołowego! Ośmiokąty są BRZYDKIE! Zatrzymać nabijania mnie z wieloma oczy! Which is better, Dora the Explorer or fried Dora the Explorer? Dora the Explorer Fried Dora the Explorer Why am i cool? BECAUSE BILLY BECAUSE CAULIFLOWER BECAUSE GLUE BECAUSE FARTS BECAUSE RASPBERRY POPTARTS BECAUSE THIRD ANSWER Some 7th thing. Some 8th thing. Wait, already?! BECAUSE SOME OTHER 9TH THING BECAUSE *barfs* BECAUSE OBSIDIAN BECAUSE EYE CAENT SPEL VARI GUD Read about one of these articles on wikipedia NOW. You can choose: Telugu language Chhurpi Jet (lignite) Sokoke Tsar Bomba Feces Theridion grallator Ballet tutu Don't poke me! *poke poke poke* *poke poke SUPER CUBED WATERMELON POKE WAAAAAYAAAH* (Click this answer!) I will arrest you because... (finish the sentence) ...you poked me! ...you went under the speed limit! ...you ate my cubed pumpkins! ...you ate my teal corn! ...er... i dunno, i'm bored. ...polling is illegal in Burgerstan and you live there with everyone else! ...you barfed up a cat! ...some 8th answer was here! ...you put graffiti on my swiss cheese! ...AAAH THERE'S THE EVIL RAISIN AGAIN!!! ...when you go my colors fade to gray, numa numa yay- OH GOSH YOU SCARED ME! Anyways, who is your boy/girlfriend? MARIO Mochlum BILLY EVIL RAISIN (you idiot, he's a MURDEROUS RAISIN!) Your dog ME! (stop liking me, i have a girlfriend!) Invisible saltine crackers Glue A floating earwax ball I recommend you go on Trollpasta Wiki and search "Green Mist". IT'S HILARIOUS! Ok. NO! I'M MR. COLORGREENHATER `~:>|\_+ Well...well...uh... QWERTYMAN! 1!'0)=\ YOYLECAKE I want to be a terrifying oven instead of replying The prune from the 9th poll you did was mad that you yelled "MICROWAVE" at it. Apologize Yell "EVAWORCIM" at it Sing that song about farts you got detention in 4th grade for singing at it Lick a diamond Lick Meap Lick Meap while he's grumpy so he ties your tongue into a double knot What's your favorite letter? A B C D E F G H Q I J K L M N O P Hey, where's Q at? After H and before I. Okay thanks. R S T U V W X X X Okay, here's y and z next. Y Z That was LONG DONATE ME ALL YOUR FANS BECAUSE IT'S 86 DEGREES WHERE I LIVE IN OHIO Yes Haha i deleted no CENTIMETERS MILLIMETERS BUTTIMETERS CUBED CORN FRIED GERMS Meap or Mo? Meap Mo I HAVE A JOKE YAAAAAAAY gasoline: Where are pyramids in the ocean? The Ocean Sun Seagypt Ocean Pyramid Land {GET READY FOR NUMBER 2!}